Speech
Speech/'Voices'/'Speechbanks' (more formally called Accent) exist in every Worms game. The Worms have different voices and can be customized in most games. Players can change their teams' accents in the Manage Teams subsection. During gameplay, the Worm in the team will say before doing anything. You can also hear the speech in the team setup customization. Please note that the Worms sometimes curse and say inappropriate things (depending on the game's rating). Profanity has been censored in this page. * Representation - When a worm start his turn. *Hello / Wait - Plays when no controls have been pressed for several seconds. *Come On Then - Plays when Turn Time is down to 15 seconds or less. *Hurry - Plays when Turn Time is down to 5 seconds or less. *Watch This - Plays while a variable power weapon (Bazooka, Grenade, etc.) is charging. *Panic - One of several voice files that play when danger is nearby: **Run Away **Nooo - Falling **Grenade - Panic file specifically for enemy Grenades **Take Cover - When an enemy calls an Air Strike or a Missile/Grenade is near. *Stupid / Traitor / Oi Nutter- Plays when a teammate has been hurt by friendly fire. *Hurt - Enemy Worm after being attacked. *Missed - Enemy missed an attack. *Oops - Attack missed. *Bummer / Ouch - Plays after a Worm takes damage from a fall or its own attack during a turn. *I'll Get You / Just You Wait / You'll Regret That / Go Away / Leave Me Alone - Plays when a Worm is attacked by a enemy. *Incoming - Enemy Air Strike approaching a Worm. *Fatality - Worm's response to inflicting a fatal attack. *Amazing / Brilliant / Excellent - After inflicting especially damaging attacks. *Revenge - Plays when a Worm successfully attacks the enemy that wounded them on the last turn. *Bummer - When losing badly/several Worms in a row are badly wounded. *Bungee - When a Worm deploys the Bungee cord. *Crate collected - Worm's word when Crate taken. *Crate drop - Crate drop. *Coward - If a Worm uses Skip Go or Surrender. *Boring - Turn Time expired, or no attacks were made during the turn. *Bye Bye / Oh Dear - When a Worm dies. *Victory - When a player's team wins. *Flawless - When a player's team wins without losing a worm. *Weapon-Specific - Certain weapons have responses unique to their use. These include: **Fire Punch **Fireball - When the Dragon Ball is used. **Orders - When an Air Strike is called. Occasionally also Turn Start/Representation. *Laugh - When releasing an animal like Sheep or dropping a drop and run weapon like Mine. *Perfect - When an enemy worm or ally team attacks an enemy next to the worm *? - Right pronunciation, correct or incorrect spelling. *(?) - Unknown. *[ ] - Translation. ? - Translation maybe correct or incorrect. */- Word variations. List of speeches Advertsement (Teamsters for 2: Armageddon and Reloaded) An advertising voice. *H2Go, the only water worth drowning in! (Fatality) *What the heck Grenades, because life is full of surprises! (Panic) *Say "hi"! Because "hello" is complicated enough. (Wait) *Fire! Burning things since the dawn of time. (Fire) *15 seconds is never enough! (Come On Then) *Because time waits for no Worm! (Hurry) *Sir! The only knighthood worthy in a game of Worms! (Representation) *Farto gas! For times when you want to be left alone! (Leave me alone) *Fire arms from Wormington, they'll getcha! (I'll get you) *If only everything in life was as relyable as boredom! (Boring) *Worms, attack the parts that other hermaphrodites cannot reach! (Watch This) *Walk away, skip away, run away! Out-of-Bok sneakers! (Run Away) *Nothing says farewell better than a goodbye! (Bye-Bye) *Just what the doctor ordered! (Order) *Kaboom grenades, the only grenades worth showing off for! (Grenade attack) *Worm-uken Dragon Balls, fire like a wannabe! (Fire Punch) *Fire Punch, made from real Dragon Scales! For a smokin' punch (Dragonball) *Kamikaze, learn the move, die trying! (Kamikaze) *Can't stop hurting yourself? Try Worm-Esteem! (Bummer) *Checkmark, hurts better, everytime!/ tipmark, hurt to cover, every time! (Take cover) *Don't get mad, get revenge. (Revenge) *Quitter Time patches, for quitters who win in the end. (Coward) *Huge damage! The definition of brilliance! (Brilliant) *Flyfly.com, for times when you just want to go away. (Go away) *Victory! The winner's choice! (Victory) *eggcelent, everybody's clucking about them! (Excellent) *Best things come to Worms that wait! (Just you wait) *First blood, rated 15 at movie theatres near you! (First Blood) *I can't believe it's not Oi Nutter! (Oi Nutter) *Brightspark Bulbs. Lights up even the dimmest worms! (Stupid) *50% damage, 100% remorse! (You'll Regret That) *Got an unwanted Grenade? Say it with them; "uh-oh"! (Uh-Oh) *Oh Dear! More or less prettier, I must spend some earrings. (Oh Dear) *Gantries R Us. Together, we can build a floorless world. (Flawless) *Missed Again? You should've gone to Speck Investors. (Missed) *How refreshing, how amazing! (Amazing) *Laymasters, always there to stab you in to the back! (Traitor) AI Artificial intelligence accent *Good afternoon, gentlemen. (Wait) *What are my instructions? Alien (Worms 3D) Cartoony Martian accent. *Feast your measly two Earth eyes on this! (Attack) *Picking on me just cause' I'm not from your planet eh? (Leave Me Alone) *Why didn't we bring our own zappers along? (I'll Get You) *Twenty zillion miles just to bite the dust... (Death) *We come in peace, honest. (Representation) *Let's kick the Earth's butt! (Yes sir) *Exterminate! (Fire) *Ugh... Red blood, how odd... (First Blood) *This wasn't in the battle plan- (Oh Dear) *That was a warning shot you Earth burden! (Missed) *That won't help with the destruction of the planet. (Stupid) *Earth will soon be ours! (Brilliant) *The aliens have landed! (Revenge) *At last, my parcel from home. (Crate drop) *This beats making corn circles. (Crate collect) *NOOOO... (Drown/Hurt/Falling) *Your pathetic weapons won't hurt me, actually, that did sting... (Low damage inflicted once) *Huguck... (Pain) *Ow! (Damage) *And you thought UFOs weren't real. (Fatality) *Mother-ship, where are you?! (Take Cover) *What a strange little planet. (Grenade) *It's the gravity I can't get used to. (Boring) *Eat my three fingers! (Fire Punch/Dragon Ball) *Can't tell an Alien from a human?! (Oi nutter) *I am getting used to this primitive weaponry... (Amazing) *We will not be stopped! (Orders) *We come in peace, honest! (Hello) *You don't stand a chance against us. (Flawless) *Prepare to die, earthlings! (Come On Then) *You want this planet or not? (Hurry) * At times, I really hate this job... (Panic) *See, we're not all about glowing fingers. (Perfect) *Incoming! WHOOO! (Kamikaze) *Some of us superior, some, stupider. (Inflicting damage upon oneself) *Aren't we such a superior race? (Good) *We're''' supposed to be the superior race here! (You'll Regret That) *A present for the visitors? How nice...'' (Panic) *Take me to your leader! (Go Away) *Captain Riddle-Diddle-Ding-Dong will be disappointed... (Boring) *You'd be better off polishing our saucer. (Coward) *You throw like you build spaceships. (Miss) * Damn these cruddy Earth weapons! (Stupid) * At last, the planet is ours! (Victory) Zombie Attack Zombie apocalypse survivors with an African-American accent. *Get that hammer. (Hello) *Board up the windows. (Yes Sir) *Board up the doors! (Yes Sir) *Shoot it man! (Fire) *Do I look like a zombie? (Oi Nutter) *"Walking dead" he ain't. (Great) *He ain't gettin' up no more... (Excellent) *Gnuuuuu... Itchy... Tasty....'' (Death) *Gnuuuuu... Brains... (Death) *I got bite! {2 Different tones} (Ouch) *We survived! (Victory) *Aim for the head. (Weapon specific) *You left the door open! (Traitor) *I'll feed you to those things! (?) *They know we're in here... (Go Away) *Get boarded up or get out. (Hurry) *First-aid, Get here. (Crate Collect) *Help is on its way. (Crate drop) Alien (Worms 4: Mayhem/Worms: Ultimate Mayhem) A more Alien-like version of the Worms 3D Alien voice, and more talkative too. *Stop soaking up the ultra-violet rays, and get on with the job! (Come On Then) *Hurry, I would like to get home for dinner, we are having ripple-dipple-squak. (Hurry) *Ooh, a gift from home? Bah! Just more puny weapons! (Crate collect) *Brilliant, more ancient Earth weapons... (Crate collect) *I just can't get over this red blood thing! Bleugh! (First Blood) *Earth's weapons are like children's toys to us. (Good) *Oh look, their limbs come off. (First Blood) *I did not come eighteen-zillion light years just to get my pink butt kicked! (Go Away) *We did not take over the Moon by standing around... (Come On Then) *We are running out of these crazy little Earth seconds! (Hurry) *That will make their pump-trunks produce H20, great shot! (Perfect) *Chew my green knuckles! (Fire Punch) *I will master this dang puny Earth combat material, then you will pay! (Baseball Bat) *If this misses, then I'm going to use my Breath Ray, then you'll be sorry! (Watch This) *Eat my Green Knuckles! (Fire Punch) *He he he, your skills seem to be limited to the destruction of your own planet! (Missed) *Awww, you should've payed more attention when you were playing Space Invaders! (Missed) *Now I know how Uncle Ronna-Ka-Boonana felt back in Dormsville... (Leave Me Alone) *I will deal with you back at the mothership. (Traitor) *Lucky shot! Earth dweller... (Just You Wait) American Light American accent. *Yes sir! (Representation) *Incredible! (Amazing!) *Awesome! (Excellent) *Stunning (Brilliant) *Amazing shot! (Perfect) *Oh c'mon! (Wait) *Hello. (Wait) *Oops! (Missed attack) *What was that! (Missed attack) *Fire! (Prepared attack) *Rats! (Bummer!) *Stupid! (Friendly attack) *Run for it! (Panic) *Oh no! (Panic) *Take cover! (Panic) *What the? (Panic) *I'll get you! (Hurt) *Just you wait, buster! (Hurt) *You'll regret that! (Hurt) *Traitor! (Traitor) *-Chicken sound- (Coward) *I'm dead meat! (Death) *Attack! (Dragonball) *Hiya! (Firepunch) *We are the winner! (Win) *Come in, big bird! (Airstrike) *Incoming! (Airstrike) *Gotcha! (Fatality) *You had it coming! (Revenge) *Get on with it! (Hurry) *Get Lost (Go away) *Quit picking on me! (Leave me alone) *See ya! ("See ya")? (Death) *What are you? Nuts?! (Nutter) Angry Scots Stereotypical Scottish accent. Also speaks English. * Are you still playin'? (Representation) * Yessuh! sir! (Turn Start) * Air support. (?) (Turn Start/Air Strike) * C'mon, y'wastin' time! (Wait) * Whuddaya doin'? C'mon! (Hurry) * The first blood of war! (First Blood) * Ha-ha! (Laugh) * Aw great! Prezzies! Presents (Crate Drop) * Tha's pure magic by the way! (Crate Collected) * Watch this. (Preparing Attack) * Fire! (Fire) * Oi you! (Oi Nutter) * You traitor! (Traitor) * YOU ARSE! (Stupid) * Crap aim, by the way. (Missed) * Pants! (Bummer) * Grenade! (Grenade) * Leg it! (Run Away) * Take cover! (Take Cover) * Whuzzat? (Incoming) * Eh?! (Uh Oh) * Wha?! (What the-) * I'm gonna get ya. (I'll Get You) * Leaves me alone, will ya? (Leave Me Alone) * Just bide your time... (Just You Wait) * Get out, ye wee buzzar. ? (Go Away) * Ah'll get ye for that... (You'll Regret That) * Ah'm gunna hammer you! (Fire Punch) * Play with this! (Dragonball) * Y'wee buzzar! (Kamikaze) * Bun-jay! (Bungee) * Ha! Killed that (mumble). (Fatality) * This is pure crap by the way. (Boring) * Y'mommy's boy! (Coward) * Ach, I'm dead. (Bye-Bye) * I'm doomed. (Oh Dear) * Revenge! ...is sweet. (Revenge) * The losers are total losers! (Victory) * Ah, tha' was easy! (Flawless) * Tha's amazin'! (Amazing) * Totally brilliant! (Brilliant) * Y'wee dancer! (Excellent) * Ya beauty! (Perfect) Australian Australian accent. *Wow! (Amazing) *Boring (boring) *It's like watching paint dry (boring) *Hey little man (encounters a scout on his team) *Get a move on (Come on then) *Ta-ra! (bye bye) *Coo-ee! (Hello) *Oh no (Run Away) *Hey, fool (Stupid) *No Problemo (Flawless) *See you this sarvo (uses rope) *Reinforcements have arrived (crate drop) *Help! (Grenade) *Next time, you're mine! (I'll get you) *Come in, Bug Burd (Surprise) *Outstanding (Excellent) *Party's over (First blood) *Make toast (Incoming) *Spot on (Perfect) *You had it comin' (Revenge) *I'm outta here (Oh dear) *Get outta here! (Go Away) *Hey brainiac (encounters a scientist on his team) *Hey mate (ecounters a soldier on his team) *Take that (hits a foe) *Yawwnn (boring) Blues Man Accent of a blues singer *Now I am feeling blue (Hurt) *Oh how this day would had come on? (Death) *No one would eat my brain! (Death) * Time for one last chance/dance.(Death) Brickie Bricklayer/Construction Stereotype *Watch out below! (Watch this) *This wall feels a bit thiiiIIN! (Oh Dear) *That'll be the live wire then... (Bye-bye) *Take a look at them bins! (Excellent) *Wanna feel how sharp me chisel is? (I'll Get You) *Safe as houses! (Victory) *Tea's up! (Hello) *Just wait till I find me nail-gun! (Just You Wait) *Use yer spirit-level! (Stupid) *It's not what you paint right. (Missed) *Ach, me cement's hardenin' up... (Take Cover) *Tha's where I left me snack! (Crate Collected) *Wow! *wolf whistle" (Collect) *Nooo! (Nooo) *I was born to build that wall. (Fatality) Brooklyn Brooklyn accent. Brummie First English accent. *Oh right, sir. (Representation) *Hurry. (Wait) *You coward! (Coward) *Tally Ho! (Hurry) *-Laughs- (Prepared attack) *Get in there! (Prepared attack) *Oh dear! (Panic) *Look out! (Panic) *Get away! (Panic) *Come on, come on! (Missed attack) *Oops! (Missed attack) *You traitor! (Friendly attack) *I'll get'cha out! (Hurt) *Come on then! (Hurt) *You'll be sorry! (Hurt) *Chop this, mate! (Firepunch) *Put that! (Airstrike) *Oh no! (Airstrike) *Toodles! (Death) *Man oh man. (Death) *We won! (Win) *What's going on? (What the) *Oh right, that's it. (First Blood) *Come on, lad! (Just you wait) *Double busting! (Perfect) *Yowch! (Ouch) Builder (Worms 4 Mayhem) Alternative Bricklayer/Construction Speech Bank *Ow me foot! (Ouch!) *Lunch break! (using Skip Go) *Ow! That's my brick layer you just hit! (Hurt) *First brick in the wall! (First blood!) *I'm telling you, that wall is finished! (Excellent) *Y'bent me spirit-level! Not that I use it much, mind... (Oi Nutter) *Oi! I'm on me paid lunch break! (Leave Me Alone) *Ow me foot! (Ouch) *Oi, you better watch your bricks an' mortar, pal! (I'll Get You) *At last, me tools are here! ...damn, now I'll have to start work! (Crate Drop) *This'll fix it... (Watch This/Crate Collected) *Grab yer tools, time to go to work. (Representation) *Awwright chief. (Hello) *My old gran could'a knocked that down! (Coward) *It's like watchin' cement dry... (Boring) *Ack! (Ow) *Eep! (Ouch) *Knockin' off early, eh? (Death) *Tea break! (Death) *Aye-aye! (Yes) *Lemme give ye a quote... (Watch This) *Now that's what I call a perfect finish! (Victory) *First mark of the Brickies! (First Blood) *'ard hats on... (Incoming) *Aww, me snack box! (Oops) *Who's gonna build your new garage now, eh?! (Death) *Hit me like that again, and it'll be your foundations I skimp out on! (Traitor) *I've seen more action on a building site! (?) Cad Soundbank Heavy English accent. *I do believe you are losing. (First Blood) *Dash bad luck old boy. (Miss) *I'll give you a damn good thrashing. (I'll Get You) *I can't say I appreciate that, old boy. (Just You Wait) *Oh, that's just peachy! (Drop) *Sorry, didn't see you there, old man. (Revenge) *I'm feeling rather peaky... (Oh Dear) *Err... Time for tea, old man. (Boring) *Good show! (Amazing) *Hahahahahaha... (Laugh) *Away you radar! (?) (Brilliant) *Righto! (Orders) *What a rotten luck. (Stupid) *Well? (Come On Then) *I seems to have little accident. (Oops) *Excuse me? (Hurry) *Did you see that? Did you? (Watch this) *Awful business one. (?) (Bummer) *Time for tea, let us rejoice! (Victory) *Tallyho! (?) (ByeBye/Kamikaze) *Now look out! (Nooo) *Moustache! (Panic) * Oh good Lord... (Panic) * I say, Look out! (Grenade) *What the devil? (Grenade/Panic) *I say the old boy's kicked the bucket. (Fatality) Cheese A very cheesy voice (quite literally). (Wallace and Gromit-themed.) (Full Fat's speech.) *Welcome to the cheese house! (hello) *I am the cheese! (Watch This) *Bon fromage! (bye-bye) *Ugh, it's hairy! (Oh Dear) *Take this little ball of green cheese. (Grenade) *We're going to get creamed! (Incoming) *Is your belly made of cheese? (Coward) *Cheesy does it... (Wait) *Piece of cake, cheesecake! (Flawless) *Hear my joke of cheese! ? (Missed) *We've got you! (Oi Nutter) *The early bird gets the worm, the late mouse gets the cheese. (Crate Collected) *Too cheesy... I mean easy. (Victory) *Ohoho! ? (Laugh) *If I didn't say cheese, I'd be baptized for bad breath. (?) *Cheese I'm good! (Amazing) *Process this! (Fire Punch) *Say Cheese! (Dragon Ball) *Brie-liant! (Brilliant) *Nobody puts my cheese in the corner! (Leave me alone!) *This must be the macaroni. (Crate drop) *Witness my Kraft. (First Blood) *Now I'm really cheesed off. *To cheese or not to cheese. (Representation) *Anti-cheese missiles, 3 o'clock (take cover) *Parmesan to the fishes now! (Fatality) *Cheese! Milk's Lead to immortality! (Kamikaze) Classic The default voices from Worms 2. *Hello? (Wait) *HELL-O? (Wait) *Just you wait! (Hurt) *I'll make you regret that! (Hurt) *Oh, go away! (Go away) *Bye-bye, then! (Death) *Oh, deary me. (Death) *Oh, no! (Incoming/Death) *Oh, leave me alone! (Leave Me Alone) *All I want. (Crate collect) *Thank you! (Crate collect) *Fire! (Fire) *That's him finished! (Fatality) *Scramble, scramble! (Orders) *Brilliant, sir! (Brilliant) *What a bummer! (Bummer) *Whoops. (Oops) *You coward. (Coward) *You traitor! (Traitor) *That's amazing! (Amazing) *Shoryuken! (Fire Punch) *Sweet Revenge! (Revenge) New Voices from Worms 3D: *Nehehehehaha. (Laugh) *Ahhhhhhh! (Falling) *Noooooooo! (Falling) *Hehehehe. (Laughing) *Maybe next time! (Missed) *We won, we won! (Win) *A perfect victory! (Perfect) Also, New Voices from Worms 4 Mayhem: *Haha! (Missed) *We are the winners! (Winning) *Hot potato! (Hammering/Prod/Fire Punch) *I'll have that! (Picking Up a Crate) Courtroom Judge and lawyer speech *Has the jury reached a verdict? (Hello) *Prosecution may begin (Yes sir) *All rise (Orders) *Witness may step down (Bummer) *No further questions your honor (Leave me alone) *Bail is set at 50,000! (Just you wait) *The court orders you to pay full damages (You'll regret that) *No! (Nooo) *You are charged for the conspiracy to commit wormicide (Oi Nutter) *Do you understand the allegations made against you? (Stupid) *The evidence is only circumstancial! (Traitor) *Objection! (Fire) *This is exhibit A (Drop) *I now present to the court exhibit B (Collect) *Objection! This is immissable evidence! (Uh Oh) *Court is adjorned! (Run away) *I ofter into evidence this projectile! (Watch this) *The defendant pleads guilty! (Grenade) *The defendant pleads not guilty! (Amazing) *Sustained! (Excellent) *Overruled! (Brilliant) *Recess until morning (Oops) *The defense rests! (Boring) * Withdrawn! (Bye bye) *The court finds you guilty of murdering (Oh dear) Cyberworms Robot accent. *Affirmative. (Representation) *Requesting action. (Wait) *Awaiting orders. (Wait) *Supplies detected. (Crate Drop) *Requesting air support. (Airstrike) *Target in sight. (Prepared attack) *Lock on target. (Prepared attack) *Red alert. (Panic) *Alert. (Panic) *Seek cover (Panic) *What the? (Panic) *System damage detected. (Hurt) *Resistance is futile. (Successful attack) *Enemy Wounded. (Successful attack) *Requesting medic. (Hurt) *Insufficient accuracy. (Missed attack) *Does not compute. (Missed attack) *Unacceptable behaviour. (Friendly fire) *Traitor. (Friendly fire) *Insufficient intelligence. (Stupid) *Insufficient determination. (Coward) *Critical impact. (Firepunch) *Discharge. (Dragonball) *Time critical. (Hurry) *System shutdown. (Death) *Seek-a-boom. (Death) *Physical damage. (Death) *We are superior. (Win) *Enemy defeated. (Win) *All systems intact. (Win without losing a worm) *Detecting systems foul. (Bummer) *Injury sustained. (Hurt) *Missile launched. (Airstrike) *Excellent.(Maximum efficiency of attack) *Unit lost. (Enemy worm drowned) *Gravity lost (Bungee) *Self destructive (Kamikaze) Cyberworms (Worms 3D) * The rise of the robots! (Win) * Target locked! (Watch this) * Warning from danger sensor! (What the) * Enemy chicken detected. (Coward) * Maximum damage inflected. (Perfect) * Target eliminated! (Fatality) * Damage report! (Hurt) * Nooooooooo! (No) * Happy face displayed. (Laugh) * Upgrade required! (You will regret that) * Shield required error error! (Airstrike) * Time warning! (Hurry) Cyberworms (Worms 4 Mayhem/Worms Ultimate Mayhem) Robot accent (similar to Worms 3D). * Shut Down... *Beep Boop Boop!* No, not restart! (Death) Darksider A dark and evil-sounding voice. Based on the "Darkside players" of the series. *Well they broke the girder, do something! ''(Hello) *Witness my cluster-face! (Grenade) *Never underestimate the power of the Darkside... (Revenge) *Are you new to the Darkside? (Stupid) *This network isn't as impenetrable as I thought. (Oh Dear) *Dark is the new light... (Fatality) *More Blow-Torches for moi? (Crate drop) *There's a Lightside to darkness? (Oi Nutter) *You dare challenge the Darkside?! (Traitor) *Am I distracting you with this chat? Then ''good (hurry) Disco Man Voice of a disco dancer *I'm gonna dance till I die (Death) *I ain't staying alive this time! (Death) *See ya off the danceboard (Death) *This ain't a place to a standing still! (15 seconds left) *Right on the danceboard! (First Blood) *Man, that ain't no mashed potato! (Traitor) *Don't blame it on the moonlight (Hurt) *Don't blame it on the sunshine (Hurt) *Hey! Get off of my boogie! (Go Away) *No way Jose! (Nooo) DoomsDay Deep Voice *Yes, master. (Representation) *Mwa Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! (Laugh/Crate Drop) *NOOO! (Death) *You fool! (Death) *You'll regret that! (Hurt) *This is the last day you'll see! (I'll Get You) *Pitiful! (Miss/Skip Go) *Pathetic! (Miss/Skip Go/Girder) *Victory is ours! (Victory) *Yes, master? (?) *Yes master. (Preparing Attack) *Perfect. (Nice Shot) *He's finished...leave him to suffer, and aim for the next. (fatality) *Awaiting orders. (Hurry) *How DARE you? (Friendly Fire) *Send the traitor to the torture chamber! (Friendly Fire) *What's wrong with you? (Time Expired) Double Oh Seven Heavy Scottish, Sean-Connery-like accent. Spy / James Bond themed. *Come in, Big Bird! (Orders) *Sir! (Turn Start) *Hello? (Wait) *Get a move on! (Come On Then) *C'mon! (Hurry) *Reinforcements have arrived! (Crate Drop) *Watch this! (Preparing attack) *Catch this! (Fire) *Blood! (First Blood) *What the? (Panic) *Oh no! (Panic) *Help! (Panic) *Oops. (Missed Attack) *Scum! (Traitor) *Oh Dear! (Death) *So long (Death) *Just you wait... (Hurt) *I'll get you! (Hurt) *You'll regret that! (Hurt) *Excellent. (Good Shot) *Boring. (Boring) *Hooray! (Win) Drill Sergeant Soldier accent. *Sir, yes, Sir! (Representation) *Hello, Sir! (Wait) *Quick march! (Wait/Hurry) versions *Permission to be bored, Sir? (Boring) *That's a court-martial offence, soldier! (Coward) *Reinforcements, Sir! (Crate collect) *Reinforcements incoming! (Crate collect) *Pay attention soldiers. (Preparing attack) *Fire! (Attack) *Woops! (Oops) *Bad shot, soldier! (Missed) *Oi nutter, Sir! (Oi Nutter) *How could you, soldier! (Traitor) *What are you up to, soldier!? (Stupid) *Booby trap! (Panic and friendly fire) *Reeetreat! (Panic) *Take cover! (Take Cover) *Grenade! (Grenade) *Report, soldier! (What the-) *War is hell. (First Blood) *Single that man out! (Just you wait!) *On your way, soldier. (Leave me alone!) *Prepare for retaliatory action! (You'll regret that!) *Get outta my base! (Go away!) *I'll kick your @$$! (I'll get you!) *Close combat! (Firepunch) *Fire fire! (Dragonball) *Charge! (Kamikaze) *Go go go! (Airstrike) *Bungee, Sir! (Bungee) *At ease! (Bye-Bye) *Get down! (Oh Dear) *Casualties! (Uh Oh) *Mission successful, Sir! (Win/Revenge) *Mission accomplished! (Win) *Medic! (Fatality) *Incoming! (Incoming) *Good work, men! (Flawless) *Good work, soldier! (Excellent) *Great work, troops! (Perfect) *That's brilliant, Sir! (Brilliant) *That's amazing, Sir! (Amazing) Dutch Dutch accent. The Dutch accent is Two Tribe's accent. Also talks English, but contains Dutch words and sentences. *Unid! ? ? (Representation) *Hey, kom op. come on *Hallo (Wait) *Schiet op. up (Hurry) *Oah! (Attack) *Butt waiter! ? (Panic) *Au. Ow (Hurt) *Eikel D*ckhead (Worm hurt) *Kijk, zo moet het. that's how it's done (Following a successful attack) *Oeh, hete bal! (Dragon Ball) *Hoppa (jump) *Laat me nou met rust (Leave me alone) *Jou krijg ik nog wel (I'll get you) *We are the champions (Victory) English Normal English accent. English Bobby A light Scottish gangster accent. *Hello, hello, hello! (Hello/Come One Then) *Call yourself a criminal? Ha! (Missed) *''You'' couldn't spot a criminal in a one-man ID parade! (Coward/Missed) *You Ben Tyke son! (Go Away) *See you back at the station. (Death) *This is downright criminal! ''(Take Cover) *What's the hold up!? (Hurry) *Them boys back at the station are gonna rig me for this... (Stupid) *Innocent? Heh! Until you pay up you're guilty. (Successful attack) *C'mon, there's crime to cause- I mean, err, find. Worms 4 Version: C'mon there's crime to cause- I'm Sorry, I meant to find... (Come On Then) *Assault eh? That's usually my doing... (I'll Get You) *Never mess with ''the law. Unless you're willing to get a war-allow... (Amazing) *You'll go down for this laddy! Unless you can send me some gold... Worms UM Version: You'll go down for this me lad! Unless you can slip me some dough... (Just You Wait) *This criminal's someone as good as I am. (Perfect) *Caught red-handed! (Excellent) *AAAAAHHHH!!! (Noo) Female Computer Female robot accent. *Affirmative. *System logging on. *All crew prepare for fire! Finnish Finnish accent with Savonian dialect *Ällistyttävä tää. (Amazing) *Tylsää. (Boring) *Onnistu. Success (Brilliant) *No pentele! it! (Bummer/Oh nutter) *Moe moe! (Bye bye) *Sainpahan. Gotcha (Collect) *No tie jottain! something![ (Come on then) *Pelekuri! (Coward) *Ropisoo! (Drop) *Sehän pätkähti! a shot! (Excellent) *Henki meni! (Fatality) *Ampu tulloo! (Fire) *Tulipallo tulloo! comes a fireball! (Fireball) *Johan roiskahti that splashed. (First blood) *Täyellistä. (Flawless/Perfect) *Voiii pe... sh... (Grenade) *No haloo! (Hello) *Tie jottai! (Hurry) *Ootahan kohta. (I'll get you) *Kohta sattuu. (Incoming) *Hyp! (Jump2) *Ootahan kohta. (Just you wait) *Hakkoo piäälle! on! (Kamikaze) *Jätä minut rauhaan! (Leave me alone) *Huti! (Missed) *Eiiii! (Nooo) *Voeeh! (Oh dear) *Oho! (Oops) *Ilmatukee! support! (Orders) *Siitä sait! (Revenge) *Poes! (Run away) *Tölökerö! (Stupid) *Petturi! (Traitor) *Voitto kottiin! (Victory) *Vaan katoppa tätä! (Watch this) *No tehhäämpä niin! (Yes sir) *Mie soitan äidille! will call mom! (You'll regret that) Forced *Welcome young friend. Formula 1 Very wazzed up version of English voice. *Welcome! (Hello) *I don't believe it! (Orders) *LOOK! (Fire) *''That's'' all skin putatul. (You'll regret that) *''Thaaat's'' stupid! (Stupid) *Oiii nutta! ''(Oi Nutter) *''Trrraitor! (Traitor) *He takes the declared flag! (Flawless) *Nooo... (Falling/Drown) *''Faaatality''! (Fatality) *LEAVE, ME, A, LONE! (Leave Me Alone) *''That's reeevenge! (Revenge) French French accent. *Un coup tout à fait épatant! most amazing shot! (Amazing) *Rasant... Boring... (Boring) *Splendide! Splendid! (Brillant) *Oh, pas de bol! bad luck! (Bummer) *AAAAAÏÏÏÏÏÏEEEEEEE!!!!!! (Bungee) *Salut! Bye! (Bye Bye) *Oh oui! yes! (Collect) *Magne toi! up! (Wait) *Trouillard! Chicken! (Coward) *Prends ça! that! (Fire Punch) *Hé, des renforts! reinforcements! (Drop) *Excellent! (Excellent) *T'es mort! dead! (Fatality) *Feu! Fire! (Fire) *Attrape ça! this! (Dragonball) *Et un de moins. less. (First Blood) *Victoire totale! victory! (Flawless) *Dégage! out! (Go away) *Au secours! Help! (Grenade) *Ohé! (Hello) *Vite! Quick! (Hurry) *Je t'aurai! (I'll get you) *Ennemi à 12 heures! at 12 o'clock! (Incoming) *Je te ferai la peau! have your skin! (Just you wait) *TORA TORA TORA!!!! (Kamikaze) *Laisse-moi tranquille! (Leave me alone) *Raté! (Missed) *Ahhhhhhhh! (Nooo) *Oh là là! (Oh dear) *Oh! T'es dingue? you're nuts! (Oi Nutter) *Zut... (Oops) *Alerte! Alert! (Orders) *Aïe! (Ouch) *Sensationnel! Stunning! (Perfect) *Vengeance... (Revenge) *Sauve qui peut! (Run Away) *Imbécile! (Stupid) *Aux abris! (Take Cover) *Traitre! (Traitor) *Oh oh... (Uh oh) *Victoire! (Victory) *Meurs! Die! (Watch this) *Planquez-vous! cover! (What the) *A vos ordres! your service! (Yes sir) *Tu vas le regretter... (You'll regret that) French (Worms 3D/Worms Forts/Worms 4 Mayhem) French slang. *Ah! Tu l'avais pas vu venir celle-là! Hein? Hein? saw that one coming, huh ? huh ? (Amazing) *Ohhh le boulet! what a burden! (Boring) *Trop de la balle! cool! (Brillant) *Oh la vache! man! (Bummer) *Adieu, veaux, vaches... Farewell! (Bye Bye) *Wouhou! Viens-la le p'tit paquet! Come here, little package! (Collect) *Bon ça vient? is it coming? (Come on then) *Mauviette! Wimp! (Coward) *Prends ÇA! THAT! (Fire Punch) *Ouh, ben ça fait plasir! that makes me happy! (Drop) *Ouais, pas mal... not bad... (Excellent) *Ohh! Pas chaude, hein? it's cold, huh? (Fatality) *Feu! (Fire) *Et... Chaud devant! stuff coming! (Dragonball) *Et de un. down. (First Blood) *Hé, t'as vu ce qu'on leur a mis? have you seen what we gave 'em? (Flawless) *Va t'en! (Go Away) *Couvrez vous, il va pleuvoir! cover, it's gonna rain! (Grenade) *Bon, tu te décides? you decide? (Wait) *Magne toi un peu là! up a bit now! (Hurry) *Toi, je t'aurai! (I'll get you) *Oh, on va manger là... we're gonna eat... (Incoming) *Toi ce soir tu vas pleurer! gonna cry tonight! (Just you wait) *Banzaï! (Kamikaze) *Tu m'cherches?! with me?! (Leave me alone) *Rentre chez ta mère! back to your mom! (Missed) *Noooooonnnnnnn... (Falling) *J'suis foutu. a goner. (Oh dear) *Mais il a deux mains gauches lui! guy has two left hands! (Oi Nutter) *Il a bougé. moved. (Oops) *A moi de jouer. turn to play. (Orders) *J'suis trop fort. so strong. (Perfect) *Oh la vengeance, la vengeance! the revenge, the revenge! (Revenge) *BARREZ-VOUS!!! (Run away) *AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Falling) *Tu l'fais exprès là?! you doing it on purpose?! (Stupid) *PLANQUEZ-VOUS!!! (Take Cover) *Collabo! Collaborator! (Traitor) *Oh, ça va barder... there'll be trouble... (Uh oh) *Ha! Ce qu'on leur à mis! What we gave 'em! (Victory) *Hé! Tu la vois celle-là? you see that one? (Watch this) *Vous êtes durs, là! being harsh, now! (What the) *Chef oui chef! yes sir! (Yes sir) *Là, t'aurais pas dû! you shouldn't have! (You'll regret that) Gameshow Game show host voice, constant fanfare noises. *Correct! (Perfect) *Are you sure you don't want to gamble that? (Collect crate) *And he's gone for the box! *claps* (Collect crate) *And here's your special prize! (Amazing) *Do that again and you will be going home with nothing! (Ouch) *Oh no, you really should've banked before making that move. (Bummer!) *This isn't the way to win prizes! (Come on then (Worms 4 Mayhem/Worms: Ultimate Mayhem)) *The clock's ticking... (Hurry Up) *Shh, no help from the audience, please. (Hello) *I'm gonna have to push for an answer... (Come on then/Boring) *He's passed on that question! (Coward) *He's not willing to gamble tonight's winnings. (Coward) *He passed on that question, ladies and gentlemen! (Oi Nutter) *Hey, this is supposed to be a team game! (Stupid) *We're going to have to take out points for that move. (Traitor) *Another incorrect answer. (Missed) *He'll be going home empty-handed. (Missed) *That's not going to win you any prizes! *hahahahaha* (Hurt) *I'm afraid that's the wrong answer! (Hurt) *And he just turned down the brand new car! *gasp* (Hurt) *And that was one too many wrong answers, we'll have to say goodbye. (Death) *Oh, his family will be disappointed! (Death) *He won't be making it to the Bonus Round. (Death) *If hurt was the answer, this word would be a few points ahead. (Hurt) *And that's the end of tonight's show, see you next week! (Victory) *Revenge, you say? Correct answer! (Revenge; unused) *There goes one big loser, come on, audience, give him a cheer! (Fatality) *Here's the booby prize, now get off my set. (Fatality) *It's getting physical! (Fire Punch) *One feisty contestant (Fire Punch) *Here's the answer! (Fire) *He's going for double points... (Watch this) *Next question, for ten points... (Yes sir) *Keep this up, and the ratings will drop. (Boring) Gangster ''(Worms 4 Mayhem/Worms Utimate Mayhem) Same as Two Smokin` barrels. *Start talkin', I'm all ears. (Hello) *So what's the M.O.? [Modus Operandi; method of operation] (Representation) *Alright, one last job; then it's Reo for me. (Representation) *Move, move, move, move it, sunshine! (Hurry) *Move it, sunshine! (Hurry) *Yeah, I'll have a bit of that. (Crate Drop) *Lovely. (Crate Collected) *It had t'be like this... (First Blood) *Shoot and ask questions later. (Attack) *Now, nobody make a move. (Attack) *It's the pigs! Get outta here! (Panic) *Get back, they're packin' heat! (Panic) *No copper's taking me alive! (Death) *You muppet! (Death) *A bit of jelly; tasty... (Grenade) *You'll get yours, mate. (Hurt) *They know too much... waste 'em. (Hurt) *Leave this to me; I'll make 'em sing. (Hurt) *Leave me alone, I'm goin' straight! (Hurt) *If this is a fit-up, I'll kill ya. (Hurt) *I've been set up! (Bummer) *Yeah... a bit tasty, that. (Good) *Yeah, proper ol' firm-job. (Good) *Look owtt! (Bummer) *Good work, here's a couple of cigarettes. (Excellent) *I ain't goin' grey an' chunky for nobody... (Death) *Come on, this is your plan! (Boring) *You must think I'm mad or something... (Coward) *Looks like we might'a got away with it... (Flawless) *They'll be lookin' to pick someone up for this... (Excellent) Geezer High pitched male voice. *I warned ya! *Spill my point will ya? *I've seen nothing like it! *Come on! *Hello? Gentry Elite voice. *You really should push up. German German accent. *Hallo?! Hello?! (Hello / Come On Then) *Verstanden! Understood! (Representation) *Bitte kommen, Großer Vogel! come, Big Bird! (Representation) *Komm in die Gänge! up! (Less than 15 seconds left) *Schnell! (Less than 5 seconds left) *Feuer! Fire! (Watch This) *Attacke! Attack! (Watch This) *Lauf um dein Leben! for your lives! (Mine/Dynamite) *Da kommen sie! they come! (Air Strike) *In Deckung! for cover! (?) *Granate! Grenade! (Grenade) *Super! Great! (Flawless) *Feigling! Coward! (Coward) *Daneben! missed! (Missed) *Was war das denn?! was that?! (Hurt) *Verschwinde! lost! (Hurt) *Warte du nur! wait and see! (Hurt) *Ich schnapp dich! get you! *Das wirst du bereuen! will regret that! *Ich habs dir heimgezahlt! took revenge on you! (Revenge) *Erledigt! Done! (Death by water) *Und tschüss! Bye-bye! (Death) *Leb wohl! Goodbye! (Death) *Auweia! Uh-oh! (In reach for enemies) *Oh nein! no! (Panic) *Verflixt! Damnit! (Stupid) *He, du Irrer! you nutter! (Oi Nutter) *Verräter! Traitor! (Oi Nutter) *Dumm gelaufen! Fail! (Oops) *Nachschub ist eingetroffen! have arrived! (Crate Drop) *Hahahaha! (Crate Collected / Enemy is in reach) *Nette Überraschung! surprise! (Crate Collected) *Sieg! Victory! (Victory) Goofed Weird and funny accent. *Oh dou! (Representation) *Hello? (Wait) *Hurry! (Hurry) *Die! (Attack) *Watch this! (Attack) *Grenade. (Panic) *What the- (Panic) *Lame. (Missed attack) *Ai. (Missed attack) *Oi. (Friendly attack) *I'll get'cha. (Hurt) *Chicken. (Coward) *Take that! (Firepunch) *Get it! (Dragonball) *Scramble, scramble. (Airstrike) (Same of Classic Voice) Grandpa Old-like voice. *Nobody loves me! *I feel like a teenager again! Horror (Worms 3D) A horror/Gothic Transylvainian accent. *Leave me to my despair... (Go Away) *The death will rise! (Incoming) *The first, but not last, victim... (First Blood) *I'll tear your soul apart... (You'll Regret That) *IT BURNS! (Noooooo) *Unspeakable evil! Mwahahahhh! (Fantastic) *Where's your god NOW?! (Revenge) *A perfect execution of your... executions?! Mwahahahahah! (Flawless) *Is that the putrid stench of a rotten cadaver... or you? (Leave Me Alone) *You shall soon see why you fear the dark... (?) *Mortal Terror! (?) *You... festering fool! (Traitor) *A grave mistake! (Missed) *That's well... how should I say? 'Fang-tastic!' Muhahahahah! (Amazing) *I have failed the master... (Oh Dear) *Eeeeepurrusunaan... (Fire Punch) *FOOL! (?) *And so begins a thousand years of DARKNESS... (Victory) *Are you afraid? (Boring) *See you in H*ll (Death) *sniff sniff* I smell fear. Do you need the bathroom? (Coward) Horror (Worms 4 Mayhem/Worms Ultimate Mayhem) A horror/Gothic accent. Is part of the 'Wormenstein' set unlock in both games. *You shall soon see why you fear the dark. (?) *I will live again... MWAHAHAHAHA! (Bye-Bye) *Is that the putrid stench of a rotten cadaver... or you? (?) *You festering fool! (Traitor) *A perfect execution of your EXECUTION?! NAHAHAHAHAH!!! (?) *I reckon to serve you - al-la-carte! (Perfect?) *I have failed... the master. (Oh Dear) *You shall soon see why you FEAR THE DARK! (?) *The death will rise! (Incoming) *Harsh breathing* (Poisoned) *sniff sniff* I smell fear! You need the bathroom? (Coward) *Abrupt, broken-down breathing (as if impaled by a stake)* (Poisoned) *Abruptive choking sounds (as if impaled by a stake)* (Poisoned) Hungarian Hungarian accent. *Máris! (Representation) *Csövi! (Hello) *Mi lesz már? (Come On Then) *Gyorsan! (Hurry) *Adj neki! (Watch This) *Tünés! (Run Away) *Fedezékbe! (Take Cover) *Áruló! (Traitor) *Mellé! (Missed) *Francba. (Bummer) *Elkaplak! (I'll Get You) *Ezt megbánod! (You'll Regret That) *Ne izélj! / Ne piszkálj! hurt me (Go Away) *Húzz innét! (Leave Me Alone) *Bazi jó! (Amazing / Brilliant / Excellent) *Gyáva! (Coward) *Uncsi! (Boring) *Pápá. (Bye Bye) *Anyám! (Oh Dear) *Győzelem! (Victory) *Most te jössz! next now! (Fire Punch) *Támadás! Attack (Fireball) *Nyehhehehehe! (Laugh / Orders / Crate collected) *Bomba jön! (Incoming) *Hé, vakegér! (Oi Nutter) *Bocsi! Sorry (Oops) *Talált! hit him (Amazing / Brilliant / Excellent) *Gyogyó! (Stupid) *De frankó! (Amazing) Investigator News reporter accent. *Thanks for joining us! Irish Irish accent. *Fire! (Fire) *A little demonstration... (Watch This) *Take cover (Take cover) *Comin' in! (representaion/airstrike) *Mind your head! (Incoming) *You big wussie (coward) *It's a gift from the Gods! (crate drop) *Hello! (hello) *Hurry it up! (hurry) *Grenade (grenade) *Kamikaze! (kamikaze) *Thanks for the gift! (crate collect) *That was pants! (missed) *Whoops (Oops) *What a downer (bummer) *H'ya! (fire punch) *Have at'che! (dragonball) *Traitor (traitor) *You'll regret that (you'll regret that) *Oh dear (Oh dear) *What a sad way to go... (bye-bye) *That's borin'! (boring) *Oi nutter (Oi nutter) *Happy now? (revenge) *I'll dance on yer grave (fatality) *We win! (victory) *I got yer girls (flawless victory) *That was really amazing (amazing) *Excellent! (excellent) *Ah, you moron! (stupid) *Right you are, sir. (Yes Sir) Italian Italian accent. It Girl (Worms 3; iOs) jock stereotypical Glaswegian accent *That's a bonnie wee shot. (Amazing) *Oh God ***n (traitor/Oi nutter) *What a waste o' space. (Boring) *Ooh ya dancer! (Brilliant) *Rats! (Bummer) *Scotlaaand! (Bungee) *I'm ooota ere. outta here (Bye bye) *Yes, Nice one. (Collect) *Get on with it. (Come on then) *Ya southern fag. ? (Coward) *Stich this! (Dragon punch) *Here's me giro! (Drop) *Rare shot. (Excellent) *Get tae... to... (Fatality) *Here's some pain. (Fire) *Here's a Glasgie kiss! (Fireball) *Live your pals! ? (First blood) *All too easy. (Flawless) *Get rid of it!. (Go away) *What? (Grenade) *In your own time. (Hello) *Wakey wakey! (Hurry) *Yee dinnae scare me pal! didn't (I'll get you) *On me 'ead, son! (Incoming) *Who's side noo? (Just you wait) *Freedom! (Kamikaze) *Beat it. (Leave me alone) *You need glasses! (Missed) *Flaaaps...? (Nooo) *I'm ganged doon! (Oh dear) *Hey, Stupid! (Oi nutter) *Come on, Begin! (Orders) *Braw shot! (Perfect) *Told ya I'd get even! (Revenge) *Leg it! (Run away) *Ya numpty. (Stupid) *Get doon! (Take cover) *You ken what side you're on! (Traitor) *Oh shiiiii- (Uh-oh) *That's one for the good guys. (Victory) *Check it oot! (Watch this) *Watch oot! (What the) *Aye, chief. (Yes sir) *You's claimed pal. (You'll regret that) Kamikaze Was suppose to be "Japan". Japanese accent. Also talks English. *Ayoso! yes sir!"? (Representation) *Hello? (Wait) *Oh get a move on! (Come On Then) *Hurry! (Hurry) *Reinforcements! (Crate collect) *Watch this! (watch this) *Die! (fire) *Help! (Take cover) *Tofu! ? (Panic) *A-what the?! (Panic) *Oh no! (Run away) *Party's over! (First Blood) *A coward! (coward) *Traitor! (traitor) *Hey, a fool! (Stupid) *What'cha doing! (Oi Nutter) *Ah, I miss you! (whoops) *What was that? (Missed) *Just you wait! (Hurt) *I'll get you! (Hurt) *Take on that, ha! (Firepunch) *Attack! (Dragonball) *Kamikaze...yah! (Kamikaze) *Make toast! (incoming) *Thanks for knowing you. (oh dear) *Sayonara. (bye-bye) *Haha, that was so easy! (flawless victory) *Victory! (victory) *Haha, I got you back! (revenge) *Ah, excellent! (excellent) *Ah bummer! (bummer) *A brilliant! (Brilliant) *-laughs crazily- (Laugh) *Incredible! (amazing) *Stop it, -sobs- (leave me alone) *Oh go away. (go away) Kidz Childish accent. *Hurry up! *You coward! *Here it comes! *Hasta la vista, baby! *Get lost! *Yikes! *I'll get you! *Merry Christmas! *Just you wait! *Here I come! *Leave me alone! *I'll be back! l33t Stereotypical Internet l33t / Chatspeak. *Meez r Epix! am epic (Representation) *J00 R teh Suckage suck (Boring) *I suxxor! suck (Death) *Zohemgee! Epix! my god, Epic! (Crate Collected) *Pwnage! (Good Shot) *Mad skillz! (Excellent Shot) *F.F.S.! F&%k's Sake (Bummer) *Pew Pew! (Fire) *Ouch! (Ouch) *Meep! (Ow) *ROFLMAO! on the floor, laughing my ass off (?) *Camping n00b! (Leave Me Alone) *Oh Em Gee! (Oh Dear) *Suckage! (Oops) *N00b! (Stupid) Leading Lady Teacher accent. *Are you not taking notes? Lightsider Another version of "Scottish Warrior" speechbank. *Don't waste time, attack! (Hello) *Attack! (Fire) *Come out and fight me like a worm! (I'll Get You) *Every worm sees the light at the end of the tunnel. (Revenge) *Die with dignity! (Death) *Die with pride! (Bye-Bye) *I got a little Grenade I'd like to extend your way. (Grenade/Panic) *Take a hit for the team! (Run Away) *Take it like a worm! (Panic) *It's just a scratch... (Stupid) *Need more training! (Stupid) *This isn't how we roll! (Boring) *Winner-shwinner, how many kills did I get? (Victory) *It is true, Darksiders can't use skill weapons. (Miss) *Counter Darkside tactics! (Run Away) *I will never join the Darkside! (Leave Me Alone) *You must not be seduced by the Darkside! (Traitor) *AHA! More weapons to finish you off with! (Crate drop/crate collect) *Now this can only make us stronger! (Crate collect) *In the name of heroism! (Oi Nutter) Memes Famous Memes from the Internet. Paranoid Dark-toned accent. *Uh. Hello. *Okay, I suppose so. *Denied. *You are out of options. *I suppose I could be a calculator. Poor Rapper Rapping accent. *Take your order for waiter, I'll bring your food later. (Representation) *See you later, in an alley like a... gator. (See Ya) *I'm bustin' your grenade like worms these days! (Grenade) *Booka! Booka! Light it up like a gas cooka! (Watch This) *To the F, to the A, to the T, to the... ality. (Fatality) *What is that? Cuz' I'm like that... (What The) *I would kick your @$$, and everyone in class! (Revenge) Worms 2: Armageddon version: I'm gonna get you back, believe it when I say it, Jack! *I spotted a coward, I think his name is... Howard? (Coward) *Don't blink, this won't stink, cause I like... pink... (Multiple Weapons) *I'm gonna get you back, believe it when I say it... Jack. (I'll Get You) *You could've beat the foe with a mother****ing d'oh. (Missed) *Let's see what you got. A hoppity hop. (Come On Then) *Hurry up now, or I'll kick your hiney the next round. ? (Hurry) *I win, I win, cuz' I'm sweet like sugar... tin. (Victory) *Great, great, great.... sodium nitrate. ? (Crate Collected) *Oops, troops. (Oops) *Get out of my sight or you just might. (Go Away) *Boring, boring, my homies are snoring. (Boring) Worms 2: Armageddon version: Borin', borin', my homies be snorin'. *Hey you crazy? No sir, I'm just lazy! (Oi Nutter) *Are you stupid? Cause you don't look like cupid! (Stupid) *Go feed this traitor to an alligator. (Traitor) *Crank/turn up the music and headphones, I'm in my zone, homes. (Start of turn) *Ahhh pain, my middle name! (Ouch) *That's just perfect, don't I deserve some respect? (Perfect) *Get outta my sight, or you just... might. (Leave me alone) *That's the shiz, it's fantastic. I paid for it with my plastic. (Amazing) *Cat drop, purrin' like a kitty in a cat shop. (Drop) *Like a wormbo, it'll be the first blood, freakin' like a cherm/jer bo. (First Blood) *My time to go, I just wanna be.. nop? (Bye) *Got a rat patrol on the gat patrol! (?) *Yeah I'm amazin', you won't fight me in the field crazy. (Amazing) *Hit me with the gat and I'll get you, I can guarantee that ya big... boo...? (I'll get you) *Like a lawless one, my style is flawless. (Flawless) *Ain't that a shame, this game is... lame? (Bummer) *Uh! Oh! Ha! No! (Uh Oh) *Oh, OH! There I Go! (Noooo) Portuguese Sounds like Brazilian Portuguese accent, similiar to Spanish. * Olá (Hello) * Granada! (Grenade!) * Atacar! (Attack!) (Dragon Ball) * Incrível! (Incredible!) * Chocante! (Shocking!) (Amazing!) * Oh Não (Oh no) (Bummer) * Que Droga! (Damn!) (Boring) * Voçê não me escapa! (You can't escape from me!) (Just you wait!) * Eu sou demais! (I am awesome!) (Brilliant) * Sim Senhor! (Yes sir!) * Armas! (Weapons!) (Collect) * De pressa! (Hurry!) * Consegui! (Fatality) (Translates to: I got or I got one!) * Covarde! (Coward!) * Graças a Deus! (Thank god!) (Drop) * Adeus (Bye Bye) * Fogo! (Fire!) * Toma! (Fire Punch) (Take this!) * O primeiro de muitos (The first of many) (Firstblood) * Sem problemas (Without problems) (Flawless) * Vai embora! (Go away!) * Me aguarde (ill get you) * Lá vai! (Here it goes) (Incoming) * Errou! (Missed!) * Kamikazeee! (Kamikaze) * Meu deus! (Oh dear!) * Tá maluco? (Are you crazy?) (Oinutter) * Opá (Oops) * Bei dei Bei dei! (Orders) * Perfeito! (Perfect!) * Viu só? (Revenge) (Did you see?) * Corram! (Run away!) * Idiota! (Idiot!) * Se protejam! (Take cover!) * Mané! (Traitor) (Litterary means Idiot) * Obaaaa! (Victory) * Pega essa! (Take this) * Se escondam! (Hide!) (Whatthe) Professor Professor accent. *Ahem, greetings ladies and gentlemen! Puzzle: Egomani An ego-maniacal voice. *My puzzles perplex you? (Hello) *What is green and explodes? (Grenade/Panic) *I'll suck up your IQ! (I'll Get You) * I'll ask the questions here! (Go Away) *My favorite, a watery grave... (Fatality) *Who's afraid of a big black worm? (Run Away) *Now the real game begins. (First Blood) *If knowledge is power, then God I am! (Perfect) *Why can't I kill you? (Boring) *I will compound you with conundrums. (Revenge) *Behind curtain number one! (Run Away) *What falls from the sky and hurts? (Incoming) *In Crate #2 we have... (Crate drop) *A problem posed! (Oh Dear) *The fat lady's on in five! (Death) *Let's meet our contestants! (Yes Sir) Puzzle: Air Squad A more detective-style version of the Egomani voice. *Why can't I kill you? (Boring) *Speak up or get a kicking! (I'll Get You) *Gonna be a loooong stretch for you! (Revenge) *Right, drop it... (Crate drop) *Thank you for your corporation. (Amazing) *Shut it! (Grenade/Fire) *Shut up! (Panic) Redneck Cowboy accent. Rock Star (Worms Ultimate Mayhem) Elvis Presley-based accent. *The guitar isn't an instrument, it's an extension of myself. It's who I am. (Hello) *Subject, testing. 1, 2, 1, 2. (Hurry) *Leave me alone! (Leave me alone) *Just you wait! (Just you wait) *Is this the TV from the hotel window again? (Take cover) *Bah, you must be a bassist. (Coward) *What key does this song start in again? (Stupid) *Man, we need a jamoure. (Bummer) *If it's illegal to rock and roll, throw my @$$ in jail! (Ouch) *Fist Punch - the Power Hand ? (Fire Punch) *Crank it to 11! H*ll yeah! (Prod) *Face melter! Yeah! (Hammering) *I have 50 different tunings on the guitar. Each one will kill you more than previous. (Excellent) *If you think that's painful, check out my 55-minute guitar solo. (Amazing) *You've been a wonderful audience! Good night! (Bye bye) *I'm all out of encores. (Oh Dear) *Dammit! That's a killer riff! I've wish I'd written it! (Death) *Oh, feedback! (Traitor) Russian Russian accent. *Да, сэр. sir (Representation) *Ну, давай, давай. (Come On Then) *Привет! Hello (Wait) *Торопись. (Hurry) *Скучно. Boring (Turn time expired) *Трус. (Coward) *Собирай! (Crate collect) *Смотри сюда! this! (Prepared attack) *Огонь! (Prepared attack) *Упс! (Oops) *Промазал! (Missed) *Предатель! [Traitor! (Friendly Fire) *Ты подожди у меня! (Just You Wait) *Какого? the? (Panic) *Перехват! cover! (Panic) *Первая кровь! (First Blood) *Ну, погоди! (I'll Get You) *Змей Горыныч. (Fire Punch) *Вспышка! Flash! (Dragon Ball) *Камикадзе! (Kamikaze) *Приказ! Orders! (Air Strike) *Входящий! Incoming! (Air Strike) *Пока! (Bye-Bye) *Ой, ой, ой! (Oh dear) *Победа! Victory! (Win) *Граната. (Grenade) *Месть. (Revenge) *Ой, больно! painfully! (Hurt) *Убегай! Run! (Go Away) *Великолепно! (Brilliant) *Глупо! (Stupid) *Не пойдёт! (Bummer) *Изумительно! (Amazing) *Ну, чокнутый! (Oi Nutter) *Убит. (Fatality) *Отлично. (Excellent) *Безупречно. (Perfect/Flawless) *Уходи! (Go Away) *Оставь меня в покое! (Leave Me Alone) *Бросай! (Drop) *Банджи! (Bungee) *Прыжок! (Jump) *Ты об этом пожалеешь. (You'll Regret That) Scottish War Heroic Scottish accent. Braveheart-inspired. *Sons of Wormland; I am Wormliam Wallace! (Representation) *Worms don't follow titles! They follow courage! (Representation) *Are you ready for war? (Wait) *Wormland is free! (Good Shot) *Y'dropped yer rock... (Grenade) *Help me help yourselves! (Hurt) *I have been given nothing! (Friendly Fire) *Everyone dies. (Death) *All worms end up dead. (Death) *Freeeedom! (Win) Scouser Liverpool Accent. ayy a ma tradies laaa - OI, these are new trackies kid. Snitch 1920's Gangster-inspired accent. *I dunno. My memory ain't so great. (Representation) *What can I do ya for? (Representation) *Some news just in. (Crate Drop) *Here, mebbe this'll help. (Crate Collected) *Dere's enough rats in dis city. (Revenge) *Listen carefully copper. (Preparing attack) *The word on the street is... grenade. (Panic) *Time is money, friend. (Hurry) *Owch! (Hurt) *Y'didn't hear it from me... (Hurt) *Mebbe I do, mebbe I don't. (Hurt) *If dis gets out, we're all done-for! (Fatality) *I hear he's safely holed up. (Coward) *Pick a Baffie. (Representation) *You some sort of mock? (Stupid) *Are you the fence!? (Panic) *I wouldn't know anything about it! (Panic) *I never still no hating! (?) *I dunno about that, your wasting your time. (Boring) *Looks like I ain't the only snitch around hee' (Oi nutter) *How many snitches are on these streets? (Traitor) *Dis info would take en' elephant down (flawless) *''Shhhh! If he gets us well be killed'' (take cover) *That's gonna cost ya (I'll get you) *My memory's still a lil' hazy (run away) Soul Man An accent like music Soul music. Some words are reference of James Brown's music.See: Trivia for references *Yes sir! (Representation) * 'Ey there, buddy! (Hello) * Let's kick some butt! (Orders) * Come on! (Come On Then) * I'mma bored outta my head! (Boring) * Maaan On-A-Rope! (Bungee) * No respect! (Coward) * Oh glory be! (Crate drop) * Hahaha! (Laugh) * What'cha doin'? (Hurry) * Papa's got a brand new bag! (Crate collected) * Fire! (Attack) * Watch this! (Prepared attack) * You missed! Ha! (Enemy Missed) * Aww man! (Oops) * Y'all crazy! (Stupid) * Hey fool! (Oi Nutter) * You's a traitor! (Traitor) * What the- (Panic) * Grenade! (Panic) * I feel good! tones (Uh Oh/Brilliant/Flawless) * Like a stacks machine! (First Blood/Hurt) * Just you wait! (Just You Wait) * I'm gonna get'cha (I'll Get You) * Just leave me be! (Leave Me Alone) * Yo, dyin' here! (You'll Regret That) * Ow! (Hurt) *Wahhhhhooo... (Fire Punch) *Die you mumma! (Dragonball) *NAAAAAOOOO!!! (Nooo!!) *Prepare to die! (Kamikaze) *Take cover, y'hear? (Take Cover) *Watch out! (Incoming) *I'm dead! (Oh Dear) *See you later, alligator. Wow! (Bye-Bye) * You wild thang! (Exellent) * Funky chicken! (Amazing) * Hunh! (Jump) * Git on up! (Backflip) * We are the winnas! (Win) * Oh man! (Oops) *Get outta here! (Go Away) *You be dead! (Fatality) *I got'cha! (Revenge) *Oh no! (Bummer) Space Monk Star Wars-related speech. (Maverick's speech) *It's over; I have the high ground! (?) *You are Weak! (First Blood) *Try this power-grip. (Grenade) *Patience! Think! (Oops) *I'm twice as powerful since last we met. (Revenge) *My light-sword! (Crate Drop) *A light-sword is our most precious possession. (Crate collected) *What do you sense, Master? (Hello) *Yes, Master. (Yes Sir) *Our ability to use The Power has diminished. (Oi Nutter) *You'll be expelled from the Galactic Order! (Traitor) *This is our business. (Orders) *We will not be hostages to be bartered. (?) *Just relax; concentrate. (Firing) *I am more powerful than you could ever imagine. (Fatality) *May The Power be with you. (Bye-Bye) *You will bring balance to The Order. (Excellent) *The Prophecy is coming true. (Brilliant) *Mind your thoughts; they betray you. (Coward) *Remember: your focus determines your reality. (Wait) *Make haste, young one. (Hurry) *Your senses aren't that attuned, youngling. (Missed) *You haven't learned anything? (Stupid) *I sense a grave darkness in you. (?) *Blast! (Oh Dear) *The Good will always prevail! (Victory) *He is The Chosen One. (Amazing) *You were supposed to be The Chosen One! (?) *Take him now! (Watch This) *My powers are far beyond yours. (?) *I will never join you (Go away) *Do not assume anything, obi worm... (stupid) Spaceman Space-explorer accent (Spacemen from Worms: Ultimate Mayhem). *One small step! (First Blood) *I'm here to prove that others can't see this! (Missed) *That's O-negative. (Missed) *Dostin! Do you copy? Over! (Come On Then) *You run outta foul already? (Come On Then) *Dostin! Permission to yell at my team? (Oi Nutter) *Dostin! A problem is detected, and yes, I probably created it... (Run Away) *Dostin! We have another problem! And no, I haven't launched myself outside again... (Take Cover) *Gra- ge- bu- dammit, ge- gaaarrr!! (Go Away) *A perfect landing... for '' once.(Perfect) *No, on more of these and well be knocked out of orbit! (Leave me alone) *I'm coming home! (Death) *Uh... we have a problem... (Bye-bye) *Unlined and lookin' good, well we ''where! (Brilliant) Spanish/Spanish 2 Spanish language. *Hola (Hello) *¡Atacar! (Attack!) *¡Increíble! (Incredible!) *¡Leches! ("damn it", literally "milks", (bummer) *Me muero (I'm dying) *¡Sí señor! (Yes sir!) *¿Estás loco?! (Are you crazy?) *¡Estoy aqui! (I'm over here!) *Transfiriendo (Transferring) *Marchando (Marching) *¡Nos llueven cajas! (It's raining boxes!) *¡Qué aburrimiento! (How boring!) *¡Enemigo a las doce! (Enemy at 12 o'clock!) *¡Date prisa! (Hurry up!) *Patán... ("You bumpkin", friendly Fire) *¡Granada! (Grenade) *¡Chupate esa! (Literally: lick that! (take that!) *¡Bien! (Good!) when retrieving crates *¡Despierta! (wake up!) *¡Ja ja ja mía mía! (Mine mine!) *¡Espabila! ("Wake up!", 5 seconds remaining) *¡Déjame en Paz! (Leave me alone) *¡Gallina! ("chicken", "coward"─when skipping turn) *¡Arriba esa! ("High 5!", when using the Fire Punch) *¡Haduken! (when using the Dragon Ball) *¡Tora tora tora! (when using the Kamikaze attack) *¡Rápido! ("Quick!", 5 seconds remaining) *¡Han llegado refuerzos! ("Reinforcements have arrived!") *¡Fallaste! (You missed!) *¡Caramba! (Whew!) *¡Ponte a cubierto! (Take cover!) *¡Asombroso! (Amazing!) *¡Ay! (hurt) *¡Jop, jop! (hurt) *¡Uf, uh! (hurt) *¡Iiii! (hurt) *¡Excelente! (excellent!) *Ja ja ja ja... (when leaving a mine) *¡Ja jaj jajaa! (when leaving a mine) *¡Dispara! ("Shoot!", when shooting a bazooka or throwing a grenade) *¡Se terminó la fiesta! ("The party ended!", first blood) *No hay problema ("There's no problem", victory) *¡Fuera de aquí! (Get out of here!) *¡Ya te pillaré yo! ("I'll catch you!", I'll get you) *La que te espera... ("What's coming for you...", I'll get you) *¡Bomba va! ("Bombs away!", aerial bombing) *¡Basta ya! ("Cut that out!", friendly fire) *¡No! (falling into the water) *¡Eh, chalao! (hey, nutter!) *¡Perfecto! (perfect!) *¡Venganza! (revenge!) *¡A correr! (run!) *Traidor... (traitor...) *¡Victoria! (victory! *Uy, viene... (Uh, there it comes...) *¡Espera y verás! ("just you wait and see!", I'll get you) *Chau... ("good bye", death) Secret Agent A secret agent voice. *Nehehehehe... (Laugh) *Well thank you for deserting me back there. (Stupid) *Have I ever let you down over here? (Come On Then) *Not this way, that way! (Miss) *A little premature isn't it? (Death) *Eject us?! You're joking... ''(Boring) *Great! I'm almost speechless with admiration... (Perfect) Stiff Upper Lip Third English accent. *Stunning! (Amazing) *Oh dear! (Bummer/Oh Dear) *So long. (Bye Bye) *Chicken! (Coward) *Take that! (Fire Punch) *For what we are about to receive. (Drop) *Got one! (Fatality) *Attack! (Fire) *Catch this! (Fireball) *Party's over! (First Blood) *That was so easy. (Flawless) *Quickly! (Hurry) *Tally ho! (Incoming) *For king and country! (Kamikaze) *Don't pick on me! (Leave me alone) *Ha! You missed! (Missed) *Bummah! (Oops) *Scramble, Scramble! (Surprise) *Amazing shot. (Perfect) *I got you back! (Revenge) *Oh no! (Run away) *What you doing?! (Stupid) *HELP! (Take cover) *Success! (Victory) Stooges ''Three Stooges' inspired Speech Bank. *Owch! (Hurt) *Practical joker, enh? (?) *Why I oughta... (Just You Wait) *A'flyin' we will go... (Representation) *Watch this, fellas... (Watch This) *I'll break your head! (I'll Get You) *How do ya like that? (Revenge) *Yer gettin' t'be a mental giant! (Excellent) *Look! I got one! (Fatality) *Okay, mistah. (Yes Sir/Orders) *Woop-woop-woop-woop (Fire) *Look! I did it! (Good Shot) *Oh my! (Panic) *That's a co-incidence! (Crate Collected) *Ya puddin-head! (?) *Ya numb-skull! (Stupid) *Oh boy! Lunch! (Crate Drop) *Y'missed me! Nyaah! (Missed) *Get outta here! (Leave Me Alone) *A pernicious achievement! (Victory) *Whaddaya, nuts? (Oi Nutter) *Victim of circumstance! (Oh Dear) *See ya later, fellas! (Bye-bye) *Lookit the grass! (Take Cover) *Singing "Basket Cat" (Coward) * Streching voice (Kamikaze) * Ah, getting personal eh? (?) Super Villain (Worms 3D/Forts: Under Siege/Ultimate Mayhem) Cartoon-ish super villain voice. * I like to toy with things...before I destroy them. (Amazing) * Oh, how amusing you primitives are... (Boring) * Welcome to my carnival of doom. (Brilliant) * I have an amusing little death planned for you... (Bummer) * Die? That's the last thing I... (Bye-Bye) * Meet the Blastmaster 3000, earthling. (Collect) * Execute the order, minion... (Come on then) * Soon, the air will give out. (Coward) * Kill them! (Dragon Ball/Fire Punch (Worms Ultimate Mayhem)) * Ah, I see my weapons have arrived. (Drop) * Ha-ha! Kneel before me, mortal! (Excellent) * Release the Sharks. (Fatality) * Resistance is futile! (Fire) * Destroy! (Fire Punch) * I was expecting a challenge. You're really quite a let-down. (First Blood) * Ha-ha-ha, pathetic earthlings... (Flawless) * You, you, and you! Seize him! (Go Away) * This looks harmless enough. (Grenade) * Master of all I survey... (Hello) * I hate it when this happens! (Incoming) * Choose your next action carefully...it may be your last. (I'll get you) * It would be too easy just to crush you... (Just you wait) * Prepare to pay with your life. (Kamikaze) * Stop. I have a Death Ray pointed at Earth, you know! (Leave me alone) * Is this really the best you have to offer? (Missed) * We do not tolerate failure. (Oh dear) * Must I do ''everything'' myself??? (Oi nutter) * Henchmen these days, honestly! (Oops) * Time to implement Plan X. (Orders) * Now for the second part of my plan... (Perfect) * Do not expect any mercy from me. (Revenge) * You have failed me for the last time! (Run away) * You pitiful fool! (Stupid) * You think that puny thing can hurt me? (Take cover) * You will pay for your insolence! (Traitor) * Is there nobody on this planet to even challenge me? (Victory) * Time to say goodbye. (Watch this) * What the-? * Have this fool executed. (You'll regret that) Terraria (Worms 3) * Various Terraria noises. The Raj Stereotypical Indian-Immigrant Accent. (Worms Armageddon, Worms World Party) *We are making wonderful shot! (Amazing) *Very tiresome (Boring) *We are really great! (Brilliant) *We are truly bad! (Bummer) *Papadum! (Bungee) is an Indian flatbread or cracker-like food *I am waving goodbye. (Bye-bye) *Oh goodies goodies goodies! (Crate Collect) *We are inquiring about the contents... (Crate Drop) *That is really great. (Excellent) *We are top of form! (Enemy Fatality) *You will die, yes. (Fire) *Attack! (Fireball) *You are taking this! (Fire Punch) *We are on our way to victory! (First Blood) *We are winning very easily! (Flawless) *You must leave this place! (Go Away) *A-run for it! (Grenade) *Please be paying attention. (Hello) *Quickly! (Hurry) *I will return the favour! (I'll Get You) *It is dropping its load! (Enemy Air-Strike) *You are really asking for it... (Just You Wait) * The Raj will never die! (Kamikaze) *We are loving it! (Laugh) *I am plead for mercy! (Leave Me Alone) *You are having bad eyesight. (Enemy Missed) *Oh golly. (Nooo) *Oh, I am out of here! (Oh No) *Stop that now! (Friendly Fire) *I am not aiming good. (Missed) *We are requesting Air Support. (Air-Strike) *What the-Oof! (Ouch) *I am pleasing myself! (Perfect) *I am happy now. (Revenge) *Run away! (Run away) *You are lacking intelligence. (Stupid) *Oh quicky! Hide! (Take Cover) *You are shooting badly! (Traitor) *Oh goodness gracious me! (Uh Oh) *We are enjoying this victory. (Victory) *I am harming you... (Watch This) *Oh dear! (What the-) *That is confirmed. (Yessir) *I am not liking you! (You'll Regret That) Surfer Babe Surfer's accent *Yo! (Hello) *Totally dude! (Turn start) *Accessories dude! (Crate collected) *Wipe out! (Fatality) *Surf's up! (Dragonball) *Eat it coot! (Revenge) *Point break! (Grenade) *I'm gonna give you a good pasting! (Just you wait) *Going down dude! (First blood) *That's some serious chill burn! (Death) *That's totally FUBAR! (Death) *Hang Ten! *Watch with the aggro dude! (Leave me alone) *Awesome dude! (Excellent) *Hype out! (Bummer) *Man, I'm stoked! (Amazing) *I knew it! (Kamikaze) Thespian Period (Ye Olde) English; Shakespearian (Ye Old Skool's speech) *Ha-ha! Let us make merry, fellows! (Laugh) *Well said, milord. (Yes Sir) *To war! (Turn Start/Orders) *Come sir, let us duel! (Wait) *Time eludes us. (Hurry) *What crate from yonder window breaks? (Crate Drop) *A donkey, a donkey! My kingdom for a donkey! (Crate Collected) *Sirrah, know you the art of war? (Oi Nutter) *Is this a dagger I see before me? (Traitor) *You give me ill council, sir! (Stupid) *Sweet Lady Luck smiles! (Enemy Missed) *Begone! (Go Away) *I bid you, begone! (Leave Me Alone) *You do me a grave disservice, sir. (I'll Get You) *By my troth, you will pay! (Just You Wait) *A pox on you, and your kind! (You'll Regret That) *Cry havoc! Let loose the gods of war! (Revenge) *Gather round, fellows. (Prepared Attack) *Fire! (Firing) *Hell hath no fury like a well-timed grenade! (Grenade) *Gadzooks! (Panic) *Try mercy! (Panic) *Leave us! Depart this place! (Run Away) *Feel the point of my rapier, scoundrel! (First Blood) *Have at thee, varlet! (Dragonball) *Feel my wrath! (Fire Punch) *It is a noble sacrifice I make! (Kamikaze) *Make haste for cover, sir! (Take cover) *The enemy doth make assault! (Incoming) *Outrageous fortune. (Bummer) *Zounds! I am undone! (Fatality) *Alas! Alack! (Oh Dear) *Fare thee well, good sirs. (Bye-Bye) *Entertain us, you slow-witted oaf. (Boring) *Once more unto the breach! (Bungee) *Sir, you are a coward. (Coward) *By God sir, a marvel! (Amazing) *Such sweet success! (Brilliant) *Well met, friend! (Excellent) *Am I to believe this!? (Flawless) *Enh, favourable heavens! (Perfect) *To the victor, the spoils (victory) Tykes Yorkshire Accent. *Ellow. (Hello) *Special delivery! (Representation) *Cach dis! this (Fire) *A bunno! no (Panic) *''What's the doing?!'' (Traitor) *''Watch the doing!'' (Oi Nutter) *Yonchebon yonchebrak! (Flawless/Victory) *Muziii... (Fall/Drown) *I know where thy lives! (Just You Wait) *I knew I'd get right. (Revenge) *I'll be off then... (Bye-Bye) *Ooh, that's grand! (Good) *Ooh, that's choopin' grand! (Perfect) *Ooh that's chapyen! (Amazing) Two Smokin' Barrels English Criminal Accent. Inspired by Lock, Stock, and Two Smoking Barrels *Start talkin', I'm all ears. (Representation) *So what's the M.O.? [Modus Operandi; method of operation] (Representation) *Alright, one last job; then it's Reo for me. (Representation) *Move it, move it, move it! (Wait) *Move it, sunshine! (Hurry) *Yeah, I'll have a bit of that. (Crate Drop) *Lovely. (Crate Collected) *It had t'be like this... (First Blood) *Shoot, and ask questions later. (Preparing attack) *Nobody make a move. (Attack) *It's the pigs! Get outta here! (Panic) *Get back, they're packin' heat! (Panic) *A bit of jelly; tasty... (Grenade) *You'll get yours, mate. (Hurt) *They know too much... waste 'em. (Hurt) *You leave this to me; I'll make 'em sing. (Hurt) *Leave me alone, I'm goin' straight! (Hurt) *If this is a fit-up, I'll kill ya. (Hurt) *I've been set up! (Friendly Fire) *Fer chrissakes, you'll blow everything! (Friendly Fire) *Yeah... a bit tasty, that. (Good Shot) *Yeah, proper ol' firm-job. (Good Shot) *Lookit that! (Excellent Shot) *Good work; here's a couple of centuries... (Excellent Shot) *I ain't goin' grey an' chunky for nobody! (Death) *Come on, this is your plan! (Coward) *You must think I'm mad or something... (Coward) *Looks like we might'a got away with it... (Win) *They'll be lookin' to pick someone up for this... (Win) *Everybody get duck! (Air Strike) US Sports American accent. Some of the words are gotten in sports from commentators. *Yes Bob. (Representation) *You have to hurry. (Come On Then) *Hello! (Wait) *You'll have to be quick. (Hurry) *That's go, Bob. (Turn time expired) *He's retreating! (Coward) *Reinforcements have arrived! (Crate collect) *Look at that! (Prepared attack) *He shoots, he scores! (Prepared attack) *Touchdown! (Oops) *He shoots, he misses! (Missed) *Man, that's traitorous! (Friendly Fire) *Its a grudge match! (Just You Wait) *What the- (Panic) *Its defence time! (Panic) *Its a touchdown! (First Blood) *He's gonna pay for that. (I'll Get You) *That's gotta be a foul. (Fire Punch) *He shoots! (Dragon Ball) *For the NFL! (Kamikaze) *Its on a way! (Air Strike) *Here it comes! (Air Strike) *Bye Bob! (Bye-Bye) *Oh No Bob! (Oh dear) *That games over! (Win) *Its a touchdown! (First Blood) *We're in trouble, Bob. (Grenade) *He meant that. (Revenge) *Very big trouble! (Hurt) *Get out of here! (Go Away) *Unbelievable! (Brilliant) *That's crazy! (Stupid) *That's gotta hurt! (Bummer) *Battle is on! (?) *Oh my god! (Amazing) *That's ridiculous Bob. (Oi Nutter) *He's outta here. (Fatality) *That's in the zone (Excellent) *I'm just the commentator! (Leave Me Alone) Wall Street American accent. Some used from Cowboy speech. (Geezers voice) *Time for booster shoot. (Representation) *All the boats rise. (Representation) *Time to backup the truck! (Multiple Weapons) *Ahihi! (Watch this) *I'm the Dark Knight. (Grenade) *Arrrrrr! (Hurt) *Now that's a ton of money. (Crate Drop) *Nice, double given. (Crate Collected) *That's full school. (Bummer) *There goes a cockoroach stery. (Bye-Bye) *No time for cherry picken. (Oh Dear) *Why you living kobaya! (Go Away) *That's my poison kill! (Brilliant) *Hooray, for the cash cow! (Victory) *Take a look at my chronciles. (Flawless) *The great magas here! (Amazing) *I think, we're in the pink. (Perfect) *He's a lain got. (Fatality) *While sail! (Fire Punch) *You are a falling angel! (Coward) *The takealin, get beyond (Kamikaze) *If kinda crash? (Panic) *Don't give might nothing to change. (Panic) *Boo, like the knights want in? (Friendly Fire) *Now ten doggies are in this town. (Stupid) *Why we sell some big racket here? (Friendly Fire) *Don't use your shots. (Panic) *You'll want some late nate drain? (Wait) Wacky/Scouser Very funny and hyper accent. *Come in big bird! (Orders) *Yawwwn, -sniff-. (Boring) *Oh no, -sniff-. (Grenade) *Hey just you wait! (Hurt) *Coo-eee! (Hello) *Incredible! -taunt- (Brilliant) *Watch this! ? (Watch This) *Goodies! (Crate collect) *Aaaaiiiiieeeee.... (Bungee) *Oh ho ho ho! (Laugh) *Ha! You missed! -taunt- (Missed) *See ya. (Oh Dear) *So long now! (Bye-bye) *Catch this! (Fire Punch) *Don't pick on me! (Go Away) *Scum! (Traitor) *-chuckle- Oh no! (Bummer) *That was Easy! (Victory) *Help! (Run Away) *I got one -giggles- (First Blood) *Attack! (Fire) *Catch this! (Fireball) *That was easy! (Victory) *WOW! Amazing shot! (Excellent) *Whoo! Success! (Brilliant) *Whoo hoo! I got your back! (Revenge) *Get on with it! (Hurry) *Here she comes! (Take Cover) *Tally Ho! (Incoming) *Scum! (Traitor) *Yellow belly! (Coward) *Oi nutta! (Oi Nutter) *Piece of cake! (Flawless) *-kind of high pitched scream- (Nooo) Wideboy Fourth English accent. Wildlife Hunter's accent. Wise Guy Crime Family Accent. (Worms: Revolution) *I Wanna be made (Representation) *You Wanna get pinched? (Representation) *Kapeesh? (Representation) *Yes, Boss! (Turn Start) *I'm on it Boss! (Turn Start) *Down for the poll (Dragon Ball) *Brass Knuckles Punk! (Fire Punch) *Can't rely on these soldiers (Missed) *Can't afford to do that (Missed) *Be Gone, Little One (Missed) *That's fifty bucks (Crate Collected) *This will do for starters (Crate Collected) *That's a sweet taste (Crate Collected) *It's a good use in running (Crate Collected) *I gonna bust your skull! (You'll Regret That) *What you know, i'm a made worm! (Victory) *You don't mess with the outfit! (Victory) *You willl soon be Departed! (Hurt) *I'll poke your guts full of lead! (Hurt) *You better disappear (Leave Me Alone) *It's the Feds! (Incoming) *Police Chopper! (Incoming) *For Crying out Loud! (Stupid) *No, No, No! (Stupid) *Grab your piece boys (Crate Drop) *Everybody take a piece (Crate Drop) *Shut Em Up (Watch This) *Say Hello to my Little Friend! (Watch This) *Waste Them! (Watch This) *Let them have it Boys! (Watch This) *Send this message to your boss (First Blood) *Hello anyone home? (Wait) *Let's see some Action here! (Wait) *Pick your piece already! (Wait) *This is a Wake Up Call! (Water Pistol) *It's going to be a massacre (Dynamite) *I'll do the hit (Worm Select) *I'll Take It (Worm Select) *I Got It (Worm Select) *It's on Me (Worm Select) *You Sneaky Rat! (Teleport) *Can't Believe I Failed for It (Friendly Fire) *Sleeping with the fishes (Fatality) *Keep the change you filthy worm! (Fatality) *It's gonna get wet! (Grenade) *Now I know how the rats feel (Submerged) *Tell my wife I love her (Death) *The warden wants to see you upstairs (Death) Jarhead Coward/wacky accent with a voice similar to the Drill Srg. speech bank. Movie Trailer Like a movie trailer accent *In the beginning, they were worms (Representation) *It wasn't a Threat, it was just a worm. (Representation) *This... was a worm on the edge (Kamikaze) *It was a grenade that no one saw (Panic/Grenade) *They thought it was an apple (Watch This/Grenade) *It was an attack that they would regret (You'll Regret That) *They call it "Death From Above" (Incoming) *It was the first strike of many (First Blood) *In a world where worms couldn't trust one another (Traitor) *Everyone knew he was running scared (Coward) *It was a punch with fire (Dragon Ball) *It was a score that needed to be sealed (I'll get you) *It was a shot from out of nowhere (Fire Punch) *Just what you thought it couldn't get any duller (Boring) *10 seconds later, the action was still lame (Hello) *There was only 15 seconds left (Come on Then) *They only had 5 seconds to make an impact (Hurry) *The battle was won, but the war isn't over (Victory) *One worm, one goal, one perfect shot (Flawless) *We just wanna be left alone (Leave Me Alone) *He wasn't the sharpest tool in the box (Oi Nutter) *He was just deprived of sanity. (?) *It was supposed to be a routine pick-up. (Crate Collected) *Nobody thought he would pull the trigger. (Watch This) * It was a final farewell. (Death) * It was a moment of madness that ended in tragedy! (Death) * It was the final man in the coffin. (Fatality) * It was the end... (Fatality ''['Worms 3])' Wild West Criminal cowboy accent (speaks like Boggy the Kid). *Duck! (Representation) *Coupla' steps back. (Hello) *This ain't the o' cakearal! (Go Away) *Len-deadarie! (Revenge) *Ma'am! (Hello) *Worm with the pistol's dead. (Fire) *You're just a sort-off runt. (Miss/Go Away) *Get a coffin ready... (Fatality) *Better get em' underground... (Death) *Pistol here! (Panic) *Load up and shoot. (Come On Then) *Ya gonna shoot? (Hurry) *They call me... Wormy the Kid. (Perfect) *Wild Worm Hikok, that's me. (Amazing) * Son of a- (Panic) German (m) (Worms W.M.D) The standart Worms lines in german, spoken by a male. * Hallo? (Wait) *Na, komm schon! / Entscheide dich! (Wait, 15 seconds left) *Schnell! / Bewegung! (Wait, 5 seconds left) *Aufgepasst! / Granate! / Friss das! (Weapon activate, Grenade throw, Bazooka activate) *Achtung! / Kopf einziehen! / Neiiin! (Panic, take cover, falling) *Verräter! / Hey! / He, Irrer! / Wir sind Freunde! (Traitor) *Au! / Das tut weh! (Hurt) *Idiot! (Teammate missed) *Ups. (Missed) *Ich krieg dich! / Na, warte nur! / Das bereust du! / Geh weg! / Lass mich! (Attacked by enemy) *Luftangriff! / In Deckung! (Enemy uses a Air Strike) *Vergeltungsschlag! (Fatal attack) *Genial! / Brilliant! / Excellent! (Especially damaging attack) *Rache! (Revenge) *Oh nein! (Losing badly/several Worms) *Es wirkt schon! / Ahhh! (Health Crate/Medikit collected) *Vorräte! / Vorräte sind da. / Die könnten das Blatt wenden. (Crate drop) *Feigling! (Enemy Worm uses Skip Go) *Langweilig. / Das war alles? (No attacks during turn) *Bye bye. / Oh nein. (Dies) *Gewinner! (Team wins) *Zahnräder in Bewegung! (Crafting a weapon) *Spezialapparat eingesetzt! (Activating special Crafted Weapon) Trivia *One of Soul Man's lines, "Like a stacks machine!", "Y'all crazy!", "Papa's got a brand new bag!", "I feel good!" are references from Brown James Brown's songs. (Got a Brand New Bag Papa's Got a Brand New Bag, Got You %28I Feel Good%29 I Got You (I Feel Good), Up %28I Feel Like Being a%29 Sex Machine Get Up (I Feel Like Being a) Sex Machine, Go Crazy %28James Brown song%29 I'll Go Crazy) *The quote "Say hello to my little friend!" from the Wise Guy speechbank is a reference from the movie Scarface *The phrase "Shoryuken" is a reference to street fighter Ken's special move. *In Worms 2: Armageddon, the phrase "Fire Punch, made from real dragon scales. For a smokin' punch!" and "Worm-uken Dragon Balls. Fire like an ought to be." are mixed up, so the Fire Punch has the phrase that was meant to go in the place of the Dragon Ball phrase. The Baseball Bat and Prod, however, have no phrases - Kamikaze however, which does have a phrase, is not affected. *The phrase from the Horror soundbank "I'll tear your soul apart" is a reference to the line "we'll tear your soul apart", said by Pinhead in the Hellraiser films. *In Worms HD for the PS3, some speech banks have alternative names; **Double Oh Seven is named 17. **Poor Rapper is called Rapper. **Snitch is named Backstreet. *Worms saying the word "fatality" is likely a reference to Mortal Kombat on the finishing moves showing dismemberment, organ-rearranging, gore, etc. known as a Fatality. Possibly portraying Worms falling into the water as a "Stage Fatality". And Get out of my sight or you just might is from Mortal Kombat *In Worms 3D, the Madchester speech bank is a pun on the Manchester accent, or the manc accent as it's more commonly known as. Category:Article stubs Category:Settings